Sadist
by jojei
Summary: What if during the fight the initial fight between Ikkaku and Ichigo, things had been a little bit different, where Ichigo was just a little tad bit more insane? Rated M for Gore and Strong Language


Just a little note before the story, it's my first fanfiction so don't go easy on me if you decide to review and give me some tips, thanks.

Setting: Right before Ikkaku and Yumichika encounter and engage in a fight with Ichigo in their invasion to save Rukia (Ryoka Arc)

Tweaks: Ichigo is a bit, how should I say, _**mental**_. He's kind of his inner hollow in a way, but more quiet. You know what they say, the silent types are crazy.

* * *

Ichigo had poken his head out of the tunnel hole when he saw two Shinigami standing there, waiting for him. From his quick skim of their appearance, they wore the standard garb of the Gotei 13, but one of them was bald and the other had looked like he was supposed to be a type of bird

They stood and stared at eachother for what seemed like an hour before he heard scuffling behind him. He turned around, and he could see that damned fat fool, Ganju, sprinting away, leaving him to fend for himself. The bald one turned and nodded at the bird, and the latter sprinted in Ganju's direction

"Good riddance", Ichigo muttered under his breath

"I'm so lucky! It must be my lucky day! I've already found the Ryoka!"

"Yo!" the bald one said, "Tell me… why didn't you run?" He continued, "The other guy ran because he saw that our strength was greater than his, right? I think he made the right decision."

Ichigo turned back around towards the speaker, "Like hell I would run because of a bald headed delipidated fucker like you **.** "

Ichigo climbed out of the tunnel and stood up, ever so slightly ready to draw his zanpakuto.

The grin on the man's face had ever increased to the point of him looking like the Cheshire Cat.

"I see… I guess you're not as much of a pussy as the other one, after all."

They again, stared eachother down before the bald one made the first move. He unsheathed his sword from the scabbard and swung in a downward arc at Ichigo. He easily dodged the attack by stepping to the left and thought to himself,

" _I hope he isn't as weak as the giant I left dead at the gate._ "

His opponent looked confused and dazed and looked wide eyed at Ichigo, seemingly thinking to himself, " _How did he dodge that?!_ "

He quickly got up and swung again at Ichigo in a horizontal slash, but the latter had brung down his sword straight down in the middle of his opponents attack. The momentum of the unexpected parry had unbalanced the man to the point where he stumbled and his zanpakuto slipped his hand, being slammed down into the ground by his opponents… cleaver?

It was almost as tall as he was, but he seemed to wield it as if it was a spear. A spear! That gave Ikkaku a chance to rethink his strategy. Considering how his opponent blocked his attack with ease, he would have to resort to Shikai

With a swift movement back towards his zanpakuto, he rolled and grabbed it with his spare hand, while skipping back a couple steps to make sure he had some space

"Looks like I've underestimated you, Ryoka. For such a worthy opponent to encounter on this day, and also battle, allow me to exchange my name with you. "I am Madarame Ikkaku, of the 11th Squad."

Ichigo stood still for a bit, wondering if it was worth the effort, and deciding why not

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He stated blandly

"Now that that's out of the way, let's actually start to fight!" He excitedly cried.

That's when Ichigo noticed it. Ikkaku's reiatsu had increased marginally in a red aura around him, as he placed his scabbard and zanpakuto together, and yelled

"Grow, Hōzukimaru!"

A blast of smoke surrounded him, and as it slowly dissipated, his former blade had turned into a wooden spear with a blade at one end, and a red tassel at the other.

"Now, feast your eyes upon the Shikai of an 11th Squad Shinigami, Kurosak-"

He stopped midway in his battle cry as he felt a sharp in his stomach as a wide grinned Ichigo

stared back at him.

As it turns out, Ichigo had been spinning his cleaver-like zanpakuto by the ribbon on the handle in a circle, and thrown it straight at him while he was speaking.

The force of the zanpakuto heading straight towards Ikkaku literally nailed him to the wall, with the cleaver sticking at least 4 feet into the wall behind him, with the only thing keeping him from bleeding out being his opponents zanpakuto stopping the blood flow, however, that didn't matter, as it probably hit some internal organs as it was dead center on his stomach.

"Wh-what? What a fucking dishonorable person you are! You fucking cunt!" Ikkaku screamed, wide-eyed and tearing, as he realized he was going to die, and not the way he would expect

Ichigo slowly walked towards him, picked up his spear, and broke it in half. With one end, he took one of Ikkaku's arms and pinned them in a straight horizontal line. He then jammed the spear straight into the wall.

"You fucking piece of shit, just you wait, you'll get what you deserve! Kenpachi-taichou will destroy you!" he cried, at this point sobbing uncontrollably at his pain and despair ever increased

Ichigo did the same to the other arm with the other end of Ikkaku's zanpakuto spear, essentially crucifying the man to the wall. He took one final look at his masterpiece, but thought it was missing something, and he almost instantly knew what it was.

"Goodbye, Madarame of Squad 11." Ichigo calmly said, with the same Cheshire grin Ikkaku was sporting in the beginning of their fight. Ichigo slowly pulled his zanpakuto from the left side of Ikkaku's abdomen to the right, somewhat in a involuntary seppuku.

His intestines and liver spilled out, hanging out of his wound as if they were ribbons. As Ichigo expected, puddles of blood came pouring out of his wound. Ichigo then rubbed both of his hands in the blood and started to write on the walls.

First, beginning with an I.. then an M. It didn't take long before he was finished. He stepped back to the opposite wall to admire his work, like an artist finishing his piece and looking at his finished product.

There, pinned to the wall like the holy symbol crucified himself, was Ikkaku. And above him, hand painted in bold blood red letters, held a single message taken from the beginning of their quick battle.

" **I'm so lucky** "

* * *

Aaaaaand thats a wrap. I literally sat for 15 minutes pouring effort into this one-shot while simultaneously eating mangos at the same time. Thanks for the read!

If you didn't notice, I added in some dialogue from their actual battle to make it seem more _realistic._ Hope you enjoyed, see you in the next one!


End file.
